Nucleic acid amplification technology is used to amplify nucleic acids or specific regions of nucleic acids. The amplification process is capable of taking extremely small amounts of a nucleic acid sample and generating copies of a particular sequence, portion or fragment thereof. Nucleic acid amplification reactions are useful as diagnostic tools in clinical laboratory settings.